


Без лишних слов

by Bee4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двое, которые все понимают, но никогда не говорят об этом вслух.<br/>Таймлайн: где-то рядом с Wolfbane, тот который был в Лондоне, в сентябре 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без лишних слов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [churchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/gifts).



\- Ты бы его - да? – лениво спрашивает Ян. Шляпа ДжейАра красуется у него на голове, сдвинутая на глаза, и из-под мятых полей совершенно не видно взгляда. Ян знает, что прятать.  
\- О-о, ребята! - мученически стонет Джиллл, роняя лицо в ладонь. – Вот только не надо этих ваших «кому бы я вдул». Еще на съемках задрало.  
\- Детка, твой папа – бывший морпех, - все так же лениво бубнит Ян из-под чужой шляпы, которую у него почему-то не торопятся отнимать. – Не верю, что ты краснеешь от слова «вдул».  
\- Я не краснею даже от вида «вдул», - Джиллл откидывается на спинку шезлонга, тянется за коктейлем.  
"Запрещенный удар!", успевает вставить Ян, понимая, на что она намекает. – Но ваша парочка, дрочащая на натуралов-малолеток, зрелище жальче некуда. Избавьте. По второму кругу я не переживу.  
\- Она злая? – Ян, наконец-то выныривает на свет божий, сдвигая шляпу обратно на макушку, и одним плавным движением подтягивается, садясь ровно.  
\- Она злая, - со всей серьезностью на которую способен, заверяет его ДжейАр и кусает губы, стараясь не заржать.  
\- Детка, - на лице Яна выражение доброго дяди Питера. – Я считаю, Дэвис правильно выставил тебя из шоу, потому что ты в силу своего дубового воспитания нетерпима и …  
\- Да катитесь вы к черту со своим Дэвисом, сборище старых извращенцев! - смеется Джиллл и швыряет в Яна соломинку, даже не облизав. Капли еще прохладного «Мохито» попадают ему на грудь, впитываются в рубашку.  
\- Кто-то сейчас будет наказан! - угрожающе щурится Ян, и, сняв шляпу, нахлобучивает ее на голову хозяина, то есть, ДжейАра. – Подержи-ка.  
ДжейАр смеется, глядя, как они шутливо мутузятся. Ян отплевывается от волос, лезущих ему в рот, а Джилл хохочет так, что начинает плакать, а потом ругаться на попавшую в глаза тушь.

* * *  
\- Скучаю по ней, - признается Ян на обратном пути, когда проводив ее до отеля, они возвращаются в свой.  
\- Ну, вы достаточно часто видитесь.  
\- Все равно скучаю. - Ян, когда захочет, может быть потрясающим упрямцем. - Подозреваю, у Джеффа тайная фобия к женщинам после тридцати. Переколотил всех.  
\- До тридцати он тоже переколотил. - Иногда ДжейАр любит подразнить Яна. Хотя зачем врать? Он постоянно его дразнит, заставляя раз за разом сбрасывать личину ленивого сибарита и пофигиста. - Не дал Таю насладиться обнимашками по-полной программе.  
\- Да ладно! Они снимали ту сцену в лофте три часа.  
\- Я слышал, Бритт потом подкалывала его по поводу, - ДжейАр делает в воздухе кавычки, - «феминности отыгрыша».  
\- Веришь в это? – Ян косится на него и снова бесцеремонно ворует шляпу.  
\- Почему бы и нет? Выглядело и правда феминно, - ДжейАр выделяет последнее слово противной манерной интонацией и запоздало возмущается. - Ты задрал! Пожалуюсь фанатам на твиттере. Отдай шляпу.  
\- Мне она больше идет, - высокомерно заявляет Ян, придерживая федору за тулью - так, на всякий случай , хотя никто пока даже не пытается лишить его краденого аксессуара.  
ДжейАр таки жалуется. Восемь сотен сочувствующих делают перепост его твитта. 

* * *  
\- И все-таки, ты бы его - да? – Ян снова поднимает, казалось, забытую тему уже после полуночи, когда они приняли душ, выпили еще по полстаканчика и вот теперь устраиваются спать.  
ДжейАр не морочит ему голову размытыми: «О ком ты?» или «Почему тебя это так зацепило?». Он просто честно отвечает, сидя на кровати и разглядывая пятку, где умудрился натереть мозоль:  
\- Я бы его - да.  
И добавляет, мимолетно покосившись через плечо:  
\- А для тебя это новость?  
\- Ну, не то чтобы. Просто в последнее время ты как-то слишком зациклен.  
\- Да ладно! Именно поэтому ты красуешься с ним на всех фотках и маниакально шастаешь в его компании на матчи?  
\- Я люблю бейсбол.  
\- А так же боулинг, шаффлборд и что там еще? Ах, да. Игральные автоматы. Их ты тоже любишь. Не манди.  
\- Мандит у нас маленькая душка Дилан. А я так, собираю сплетни.  
ДжейАр вздыхает и забирается под одеяло.  
\- Мы похожи на пару престарелых пидорасов. Так же собачимся. Смотрел «Порочных»?  
\- Смотрел. - Ян укладывается следом, закладывает руки под голову. - МакКеллен шикарен. Но, в принципе, мне наскучило после второй серии.  
\- Но ставлю сотку, что ты мужественно досмотрел до конца.  
\- Я всегда основательно подхожу к творческим вопросам. - Ян смотрит в глаза повернувшегося ДжейАра и тянется, прикусывает его за губу. Рука на бедре горячая, тяжелая и по-хозяйски бесцеремонная.  
\- Сколько ты там просрал Хёклину в боулинг? Восемьдесят? И мне секунду назад сто. - Шепот ДжейАра, как и его голос, может быть совершенно неприличным, даже если он говорит обычные вещи. – Берегись. Тебя окружают мужики, проставляющие на бабки. Можешь разориться.  
\- Опять Хёклин? - притворно возмущается Ян, прежде чем залезть в чужие трусы и мстительно стиснуть в кулак. – Может, уж хоть в постели нас будет только двое?  
\- Заметано, Бобо, - соглашается ДжейАр, ухмыляясь как акула, и целуется уже по-настоящему. 

* * *  
Пока ДжейАр развлекает фанаток в Лондоне, в Калифорнии Ян пьянствует на свадьбе друга. На инстаграмме и в твиттере полные целомудрия фотографии, рубашки, застегнутые под горло, официальные галстуки, и только на одном фото подозрительный прищур и батарея стаканов. С текилой, судя по подписи.  
На веренице снимков с «Аконита», заполонивших тумблер, у всех веселые физиономии, ДжейАр почему-то все время рядом с Тайлером, а на одной особенно удачной фотке так и вообще ржет, бессовестно уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.  
«Жаль, у тебя нет инстаграмма. Я бы отдал тебе сердечко», - ехидничает в смс Ян, а ДжейАр вдруг понимает, что на протяжении всех съемок третьего сезона Тайлер старался тусоваться исключительно с Яном. Хотя первые два они провели в веселом тандеме «связь поколений»: пятидесятилетний, бодрый, как черт, Линден, ДжейАр, переступивший свои сорок, Ян родом из конца семидесятых и Тайлер, дитя интернета, не разменявший еще жизненный четвертак. Это может не значить ничего, а может значить очень многое. Почти половину перелета «Лондон-Лос Анджелес», ДжейАр раздумает о том, стал ли он отпугивающе навязчивым, или просто с Яном Тайлеру легче делиться своей новой личной жизнью. Потом он на все забивает. Главное, они неплохо провели время.

* * *  
\- У меня уже есть кружка из Лондона, - говорит Ян, разглядывая старбаксовское чудовище с бордовым Шекспиром в обрамлении Биг Бена.  
\- Значит, теперь у тебя будут две кружки из Лондона, - беспечно успокаивает его ДжейАр, засовывая нос под крышку сотейника. - Черт, пахнет вкусно. Чили?  
\- Люблю мексиканское, - отвечает Ян фразой из диалога Скотта и Айзека, которую Даниэль сыграл так восхитительно двусмысленно. Английская школа. Не пропьешь.  
\- Только кухню? – подыгрывает ДжейАр, не пытаясь украсть фасолину из булькающего аппетитного варева, как делает это обычно.  
\- Ты не полез пальцами в сковороду. Старый Свет пошел на пользу. - Ян с полотенцем через плечо выглядит чертовски уютным на своей кухне. И раздраженным. - Мотайся туда чаще, чем в Торонто, и, может, наконец-то, вытравишь из себя лосёвость.  
\- Не наезжай на мои крепкие канадские корни, - добродушно бурчит ДжейАр, обнимая его сзади за бедра и прижимаясь. - Ты злишься? - спрашивает он интимным шепотом, прежде чем прикусить за ухо. – Или мне кажется?  
\- А то, что ты заигрался, тебе не кажется? - не отстраняясь, но и не поворачиваясь, спрашивает в ответ Ян.  
\- В нас?  
\- В нас ты играешь? Славно. И кончай грызть мне ухо. - Ян ведет плечом и поворачивается, держа на отлете нож, которым резал овощи. Во взгляде у него спокойный вызов. ДжейАр смотрит какое-то время, потом отобрав нож, кладет на стол.  
\- Нет. В нас я не играю. Я играю в «ты бы – да». И ты играешь, - тоже спокойно говорит он ему. - Я бы «да» Тая, ты бы «да» О`Брайана, мы бы оба не против Даниэля, ну и что это значит?  
\- Что? – Ян едва заметно поднимает брови, не отводя взгляда.  
\- Ничего, Бобо. Это ничего не значит. Это игры. Мы же еще не выжили из ума. И ты это знаешь. Тогда почему ты злишься?  
ДжейАр знает, почему. Они никогда не обсуждали это вслух, но он знает. И ему почему-то именно сейчас хочется, чтобы Ян сказал. И Ян говорит. Только не то, что ожидалось. Он подталкивает ДжейАра в живот и невозмутимо сообщает:  
\- Если в нас ты не играешь, тогда я уже не злюсь. Иди, налей вина. Скоро будет готово.  
\- Хитрая скотина! - возмущенно восклицает ДжейАр, отступая. - Ловко выкрутился. Нет, чтобы хоть раз признать…  
\- Перебьешься! Ты знаешь, где бокалы.  
ДжейАр смеется и открывает шкаф. Да, он знает, где бокалы. А так же где чистое постельное, гостевые зубные щетки и ключи от чужого сердца. Но последнее он тоже не скажет вслух.  
Свою пьесу они давно уже пишут без лишних слов. Возможно, так честней.


End file.
